Waste Management
by MasterKenobi1138
Summary: One-shot. Chell wakes up one morning to find that GLaDOS has a new Aperture Science product to give her: a Waste Absorbency Garment. In laymen's terms, a diaper. More padding means more testing! Warning: This story contains elements of infantilism and diaper usage.


**Author's Note:** I wrote this up on the fly, using most of the setting for _Portal 2 _as the basis for this story rather than the actual canon events. Chell hasn't escaped the facility, GLaDOS is in complete control once more, and there's no Wheatley to screw things up.

This story also contains elements of infantilism and brief scat. You've been warned.

* * *

The light streaming through the window of the Relaxation Center tickled at Chell's face. She blinked and drew a hand over her face. For some reason, it was never a dream when she woke up here. Her dreams were always the same: running through a big open field, with the Companion Cube trailing after her like a big puppy, and then she was meeting people in a town somewhere. _Real _people, with faces and skin. Not just an endless line of Personality Cores.

But no, this was her fate. Chell sighed and sat up once she heard the familiar _boop _over the loudspeaker. In just a few seconds, the ordeal would begin anew. She'd have to sit here and listen to _her _voice…

"_Good morning!_" said GLaDOS, echoing through the small bedroom. "_Well, technically it's the afternoon, but it would seem like morning from your perspective. For such an excellent test subject, you sure do require a lot of sleep. One might be tempted to call it a character flaw_."

Chell didn't respond. She never bothered to engage the AI. It hadn't done any of the others any good. They'd begged and pleaded and argued. But there was no arguing with this AI, especially when she had a supply of neurotoxin and an army of turrets at her command.

Besides, Chell knew that a pragmatic mind responded to results. A few sabotaged test chambers and broken turrets usually sent the right message.

The door to the Relaxation Center slid open. Chell heard a faint _whirr_ and looked over at the small treaded robot rolling up to her bed. It looked like a very fat turret with treads replacing legs and a pair of crab-like manipulators on each side. The singular red eye stared at Chell for a moment, making her wonder if this was the day GLaDOS would finally pull the trigger.

Of course, she wasn't that lucky. The red eye flashed to a soft green and the robot said, "Do you require a new Absorbency Garment?"

Chell blinked. Her lips moved, mouthing "What?" without giving her nemesis the satisfaction.

"_Oh, perhaps I should've explained_," GLaDOS chimed in over the loudspeaker. "_For this next series of tests, you will be fitted for more... practical attire._"

On cue, the robot opened up a slot in the center of its chassis and pulled out a thick white pad. The plastic sheen and crinkling sound made Chell flinch.

This had to be another trick. GLaDOS was big on humiliation, but this was taking it too far.

"_Don't make this harder than it has to be. Your frequent bathroom breaks between test chambers is really slowing down your progress_." For a moment, the AI lost its sadistic tone and adopted the familiar monotone Chell remembered from her first days in the Enrichment Center. "_The Aperture Science Waste Absorbency Garment is designed to retain all liquid and solid waste excreted by test subjects. A survey of the last hundred test subjects found this was a common reaction when they were required to interact with military androids._"

Chell wanted to squirm away from the robot as it reached for her, but she knew better. Even her frequent escape attempts were part of the routine. She'd make it as far as the lower levels, only to hit her head on a pipe or get a face full of sedative gas, and then the Party Escort Bot would be dragging her back to her cell. So there wasn't much point in resisting, when she thought about it.

That didn't mean she had to like it, though.

With a grumble, she fell back onto the bed as the robot pulled down her orange trousers. One of its manipulators produced a tiny blade that cut the elastic band of her underwear. Another manipulator pulled off her underwear and tossed it into the chassis slot.

Chell grit her teeth and closed her eyes. The next part was looming large in her mind…

"Please keep still," the robot insisted. Chell nodded as its cool plastic claws lifted up her bottom and slid the diaper into place. She didn't care what fancy brand name GLaDOS insisted on giving it. She was going to be wearing a diaper, plain and simple.

With a few quick swipes, the robot had taped the diaper on and pulled Chell's pants back up. Its green iris widened as it announced, "New garment secured. Thank you for your cooperation."

Chell looked down at her lap. She gave the diaper a poke underneath her pants, listening to it rustle.

"_There, much better_," GLaDOS said in a disturbingly maternal tone. "_Now, unless you want to sit here and sulk for the next sixty years, waddle over to the elevator and we'll begin the first round of testing._"

With a roll of her eyes, Chell sat up and swung her legs off the bed. She could hear the diaper rustling with each step, though her pants muffled the sound a little. After a few paces, she found that she could adapt to the bulk between her legs. At least the material was thin enough to permit a light jog out the door and toward the elevator.

Still, she wasn't looking forward to the testing courses. Not that she ever did anyway.

* * *

"_There you are!_" a trio of turrets declared. Their laser-sights locked onto Chell as she jumped through a blue portal and emerged on a platform six feet above them. She grimaced at the sound of gunfire barely missing her.

"_Searching…_" one of the turrets called out. "_Would you come over here?_"

Chell was breathing hard as she scanned the test chamber for another solution. When she spotted the Weighted Storage Cube dispenser near the chamber entrance, she aimed her portal device at the white space below. One quick shot should do it.

Her timing couldn't have been better. A weighted cube plummeted through the orange portal and came out the other side, bashing into all three turrets. They cried out in their pathetically cute voices and emptied their ammo in continual bursts.

Once she heard the last one say, "_Shutting down…_" Chell smiled to herself. She popped another portal onto the wall beside her and slipped through to hit the button that opened the chamber exit.

However, as she jumped through portals, Chell felt a tightness in her abdomen. She looked down at the bulge between her legs, debating on how badly she wanted to let go. She didn't doubt for a second that her AI supervisor was keeping close tabs on her physically, even if she did keep knocking surveillance cameras off the test chamber walls.

But the pain was building up. Chell couldn't bear it any longer. She closed her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip, willing her muscles to ease up just a little…

The stream that entered her diaper filled with a mixture of shame and exultation. It was glorious relieving and unbearably embarrassing at the same time. But Chell had faced worse. She'd walked through miles of sludge and dirt in the abandoned testing tracks. She'd crawled through too many pipes and ventilation shafts to have a sense of dignity anymore.

When she hit the button and heard the door open, Chell allowed herself a tiny smile. She crossed back through the portals and walked through the door. The emancipation grill made her hair and skin tingle when she passed through it—and that just made her all the more conscious about the diaper she was wearing.

"_Excellent_," said GLaDOS. "_Since introducing these Absorbency Garments, we have seen a 15% increase in the success rate of most test subjects. We have also seen a 100% efficiency increase when disposing of deceased test subjects, as our custodial staff now requires less time to clean up loose stool and urine from test chamber floors…_"

* * *

The next three test chambers were variations of the same theme. Drop a cube onto the button. Cross a hard light bridge. Knock over turrets with her portal gun or some repulsion gel.

GLaDOS occasionally chimed in with helpful prompts like, "_Remember, if your Absorbency Garment has become full and requires changing, you can visit an Aperture Science Garment Replacement Associate at the conclusion of each test. Just remember that you will be monitored and graded on how frequently you need changing._"

By the end of the third chamber, Chell was sweating and panting. She crossed the emancipation grill and jogged toward the elevator. Her diaper was swishing as she moved, now much heavier than before.

When she reached the elevator, she found the diaper-changing robot waiting for her. The Garment Associate flashed its green eye twice as it lifted its four claws. "Warning! Your Absorbency Garment is at maximum capacity!"

Chell skidded to a halt. She had worried about the soaked diaper slowing her down during that last encounter with the turrets, but it was a negligible issue.

Still, she didn't have much call in this place. Not anymore.

With a reluctant nod, Chell faced the robot. The Garment Associate dispensed a fresh diaper from its chest slot and pulled down her pants. Now that she was standing up, the changing process went a lot faster than before.

"New garment secured!" the Associate announced in a cheerful voice. Chell gave it a friendly pat on the dome.

As she stepped into the elevator, she heard a ping over the loudspeaker, followed by GLaDOS's voice. "_I wasn't kidding earlier. You really will be graded on how often your Absorbency Garment needs changing. Compared to every other Aperture Science product, manufacturing these is quite expensive. Just think of all the money you're wasting every time you void your bladder…_"

Something about that line made Chell smile. In that case, she was going to need a _lot_ more changing before the day's testing was over.

* * *

Her long fall boots squealed as Chell skidded to a halt on the moving platform, having launched herself with the Aerial Faith Plate. She fired off two quick portals, dropping the thermal discouragement beam into the right hole. The platform ascended up to the test chamber exit with a comfortable droning sound.

"_You know,_" said GLaDOS,"_the Absorbency Garment is rather appropriate for human test subjects. Much like infants, you require extensive supervision, you have no grasp of science, and you can always be relied upon to make an absolute mess._"

Chell took it as a compliment, so when the nearest surveillance camera swiveled toward her, she held out her portal gun and gave the camera a small curtsy.

Somehow, GLaDOS was able to simulate a human sigh. "_I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's that kind of behavior that proves my point._"

* * *

More running, dodging, leaping, and ducking. Being launched across test chambers by Faith Plates and repulsion gel. Watching turrets plummet down bottomless shafts and get blown apart by thermal beams. No chances for failure. No room to plot her escape.

And through it all, GLaDOS never once let up on Chell.

"_Perhaps I should change my tone to suit your infantile mind._" Her voice changed to a slightly higher-pitched monotone."_Cootchie-cootchie-coo. Who's a good little test subject?_" She paused as Chell entered the next elevator."_Hint: it's not you._"

When the elevator began to descend, Chell crossed her arms and leaned against the railing. This was getting ridiculous. Why was the AI so determined to humiliate her today? She'd seemed content with the endless insults and death traps before.

She had to keep going. She'd get her answers sooner or later.

* * *

Hours later—with no knowledge of whether the sun was up or down outside the facility—Chell stumbled back into the Relaxation Center. She dropped face-first onto her bed, letting her portal gun make a soft landing on the carpet.

Of course, even that moment to herself was short-lived. The bedroom door slid open and the Garment Associate wheeled in. Chell lifted her head long enough to glare at the friendly robot.

"Your Absorbency Garment is at maximum capacity!" it announced.

After briefly considering flipping off the bot—and realizing how pointless the gesture was to a non-human—she swallowed her pride and flipped over to her back. The Garment Associate slid over to her bed and began to remove her diaper.

Chell stared up at the ceiling. This was her life now. Stuck in the Enrichment Center, testing day after day for the rest of her life. No chance for escape, no control over her own fate. Even going to the bathroom was beyond her control now.

But at least she was clean again. The Garment Associate beeped cheerfully as it wheeled back out of the room. Once the door slid shut, the lights turned off.

Fatigue set in almost immediately, dragging Chell's eyelids down. She got under the covers of her bed and tried to ignore the rustling of her diaper. Maybe, if she was very lucky, she'd dream about those people she saw in the city, the ones who didn't look or dress like scientists…

* * *

Panels shifted open and shut inside the Central Chamber. From her mainframe, GLaDOS sifted through hundreds of security footage files in a matter of picoseconds. She could comprehend every instance recorded in every test chamber. So many results to process, so much science to achieve and expand. All things considered, it had been a _very _good day for testing.

But now the day was over. She deserved a little break.

When she switched to a floating display on the chamber wall, GLaDOS swung around to stare at the live feed coming in from a concealed surveillance camera. She watched Chell turn onto her side in bed, curling up in a fetal position. Even under all the covers, she could see the outline of her Absorbency Garment. The room's sensors didn't detect any further need for changing it.

Whenever she stared at Chell like this, night after night, something deep inside GLaDOS stirred. She didn't know exactly what to call it—a Personality Core glitch, a segmentation fault, or the ghost of Caroline—but the reaction was always the same. She found herself focusing on this test subject in a different way.

A corrupted memory file cycled through her processor. It was a glitch of previous security footage, showing Chell being changed by the Garment Associate outside a test chamber. The first-person perspective was appropriate, but the glitch made it seem like Chell wasn't standing in front of the robot.

Instead, she was curled up in a fetal position, being cradled like a child. For the briefest moment, GLaDOS imagined her nonexistent arms cradling the young woman like an infant to her metaphorical chest, brushing at the side of her face—

_That had better be Caroline talking_, she warned her subconscious. It was so hard to tell if that was the case. There were just so _many _voices below her conscious mind, all chattering away.

Still, GLaDOS took one more picosecond to consider the corrupted file. She looked over the image of the sleeping Chell and imagined herself patting the girl on her padded bottom. Humans did seem to demand so much attention, even when they slept.

"Select corrupted memory file and delete," GLaDOS instructed. She watched the old footage disappear and went back to watching Chell on the wallscreen's live feed.

"Sleep well, my little test subject. Mommy's got a big day planned for you tomorrow…"


End file.
